Enslaved by the Capitol
by Stixn
Summary: SLIGHT AU/ Haymitch only knew of one to escape the horror of district 12 and live.  "Who was he?" Katniss asked quietly, avoiding Haymitch's gaze.  "Seneca Crane."  R&R
1. Chapter 1

The sound of footsteps, crunching slowly along the rocky paths echoed throughout the night in an almost continuous manner. They continued, only to stop abruptly once the sound of another step broke the rhythmic pattern. Dark brown eyes widened slightly, pupils constricting in a fear that someone had discovered her.

"So, sweetheart," a mans voice broke the complete and utter silence, the name laced with a tone that only created a hitch in her breathing.

Katniss stopped in her tracks, her fingers clenching tightly around her bow, brows furrowing as the voice was recognized, "Haymitch," she stated coldly in frustration of his interference.

"What do you think you're going to do?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at the girl, a small smirk spreading onto his face.

"Take off?" he began, sarcasm dripping from his words, "live in the woods?" humour edged his voice.

Katniss nearly snarled, "We're leaving tonight. You can't stop me, you know."

"Oh, I know," Haymitch chuckled quietly, raising his hands in his defence, "I wouldn't dare interfere with your such," a pause, "_well _thought out decisions."

It was clear Haymitch's sarcasm had annoyed her. Katniss simply scoffed, shaking her head allowing a small smile to appear on her face.

"And what do you know Haymitch, hm?" she tilted her head to the side as she turned to face him, her arms crossing almost defiantly.

The brisk air hung heavily around the two, tension building.

"More than you would believe," he stated quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, his icy blue eyes nearly piercing hers.

"Enlighten me then," Katniss smiled in a forced happiness, "what's the worst they could _possibly _do?"

Katniss smirked, laughing quietly. She couldn't be mad at him and it was clear he knew that there was nothing he could say or do that would affect her decision.

"They'd kill you in an instant."

"Or worse, tear out my tongue," this time it was her that laced her voice in a sarcastic tone. "Live my life as Avox, slaved to the Capitol?"

This conversation was oh, too played out. Each time the topic was brought about, the same words were exchanged in an almost methodically manner.

"Haven't we been over this before?" he raised an eyebrow, "I feel like we have."

"Too many times," her statement was blatant.

"You know," Haymitch began looking up from the ground to stare into Katniss' eyes .

Katniss glanced up to face her mentor properly, waiting for him to continue, curiosity provoking her.

"I've only ever met one person to escape the cruelties of this District and live."

"And what happened to them?" she questioned her curiosity building. Haymitch knew someone to have left District12 and survive. She needed the information.

"They became enslaved to the Capitol."

Katniss frowned, "Haymitch, they won't arrest me."

"He was not arrested. He went to the Capitol willingly."

"Then why do you say he was enslaved?" Katniss was confused now. Hadn't Haymitch just said that he knew someone to escape District 12, and willingly go to the Capitol? How was it possible to be enslaved without being arrested?

"For one to leave a district such as the one we live in and go to a place like the Capitol, they have to be changed completely. Showing any tendencies you may have had would only lead to your own execution. They would easily figure out where you came from," Haymitch shook his head, a look of sadness shining in his eyes.

"Who was he?" Katniss asked quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Seneca Crane."

**Well, here is chapter one to this~ chapter two will be up relatively soon. It will take place in the past~**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a shrill, blood wrenching scream the echoed into the night. The noises heard in District 12 were never those of pleasant nor even calming sounds, however this caused Haymitch to flinch, his body tensing. Every night it was the same torturous screaming of distress. He had been returning from his night of hunting, out to collect game, his bag of bloodied animal carcasses hung over his shoulder. Shifting the bag to the opposite side, he peered suspiciously at the house that branched off the path, not far from the fence that screamed with electrical currents. Until recently, he truly believed the home was abandoned with no one residing within, it was so torn down he had no reason to believe otherwise. However, from the screaming that was heard from it each night, Haymitch was sure now people did in fact live there. Whatever it was, he didn't wish to find out.  
>He turned away from the house stepping forward, about to make his way back home, when a crash sounded through the silence, causing his eyes to quickly avert back in the previous direction.<p>

"What was that…?" he muttered to himself, his voice barely audible in a hoarse whisper, as he stared at the house, the deathly silence returning once again.

It was far too silent. Haymitch merely shook his head. It was none of his concern. They were in District 12, such things occurring was relatively normal, and not requesting his interference in any way whatsoever. Finally turning, he made his way home, following the long, rocky path over the river, passing by the Hob. There would be no one around at this hour to sell game to. Shifting the heavy bag yet again, to his other shoulder he sighed heavily, quickly walking to his house. It was a lot later than he had planned on coming home. Opening the door, he walked in setting the bag on the ground only to notice the absence of his knife he had placed in one of the open pockets of the bag.  
>"Dammit," he cursed to himself about ready to punch a hole through the wall.<p>

It must had fallen out when he had climbed under the electric fence. As the frenzy of muffled incoherent curses escaped his lips, he hurriedly jogged back towards the fence, past the Hob and over the river. How could he have been so utterly stupid, allowing himself to lose his own knife? Yeah. Cause he definitely had the means to afford a new one. He rolled his eyes at his own disregard.

A glint in the grass caught his eye. So he had dropped it when he stopped near that house. A smile of pure relief spread onto his face. For a moment there he thought the knife would never be seen again. Picking it up, he examined it's features. Such a nice knife it was.  
>"You worthless piece of shit!"<p>

Haymitch's eyes widened abruptly, as he whipped around, his hand clenching tightly around the knife at the sudden outburst. His eyes directed themselves quickly to the house in which he had heard screaming from earlier that night. Quickly, he crouched down, behind the tall grass so that the man throwing the fit on the porch would not notice his presence.  
>A man, in his early to mid forties it seemed, had practically shoved another out. The kid looked around Haymitch's age, which caused him to furrow his brows questioningly. Why hadn't he seen this guy before? It was practically accustomed to know everyone your age within your district. Hell. Haymitch knew practically any kid within the ages of twelve and eighteen. Reaping age. Surely he would have seen him at a previous reaping. No, he had never seen him before in his life.<p>

The man continued shouting profanities, shoving the boy until he had pushed him to the ground. With a final shouting session the man turned back and entered the house, slamming the door shut. Haymitch was sure the door would have fallen off it was so deteriorated.

He remained crouched in the grass, awaiting the boy to simply get up and go inside, or leave, or something, so that he would not be seen. Being seen would only bring about questions as to why he has been to close to the electric fence to begin with.

"Come on." he whispered to himself, his fingers still clenched tightly around the knife. "Just get up, and go back inside."  
>When the boy neglected to get up, or even moved for that matter, Haymitch stood up slowly.<p>

"I would assume the reason you're still sitting there is so that I don't notice you, correct?"

Haymitch's eyes widened as the muffled voice broke through the silence he had tried so hard to maintain.  
>"You could," Haymitch paused, smirking slightly, "say that."<p>

**New Chapterrr. Sorry for the lack of any form of interactions. More Seneca and Haymitch funtimes in the next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

Haymitch watched as the boy sat up, laughing quietly to himself, "There is no reason to stay hidden from those who do not exist."

Haymitch raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he approached him slowly his words making almost little to no sense as his mind attempted to process them, "Now what do you mean by that, hm?"

The boy's quiet laughter only continued, causing him to narrow his eyes in annoyance.  
>"Come on, answer me. Who are you?"<p>

Haymitch knew he had never once seen him prior to this day, but how could that be? Every citizen of each district was required to attend certain events and be registered. Surely, he would have been spotted at least once at a reaping. He looked to be around Haymitch's age, so they would stand remotely in the same area. If it wasn't the reaping he would see him at, it would be another of the scheduled events one was required to partake it be a message from the Capitol, or even simply the watching of the Hunger Games. Every one would always crowd around the large screens set up throughout the district. Such things were common procedure. Without registration, the Capitol would surely have them executed on the spot. People couldn't just simply not exist in a place like this.

"Well, by the look on your face," the other began breaking Haymitch's train of thought, "it's clear you have never laid eyes on me before, am I correct?" the same methodical smile lay plastered on his face, "I'm actually quite enthralled by such factors. Having been seen before would only show my existence. Such existence would be how you say," he paused tilting his head to the side, "futile."

Haymitch could see where he was coming from, but only to minor extents, "So what you're saying is that you were never registered?"  
>He received an acute nod in response, "That is exactly what I am saying."<br>The boy spoke with a sense of secrecy, his accent similar to those from the Capitol. It was as if he had been taught to speak straight from the programs aired on TV.  
>It made sense. Having your child exposed to the world would only create the chance they would be chosen in the reaping to represent district twelve in the annual Hunger Games. This boy's family must had gone to a great deal in secluding him from the world.<br>"So," Haymitch began, now standing right in front of him, "Do you have a name, or are those only given to registered citizens?" a small laugh escaped his lips, as he sat down beside him.

"Not legally of course, but I have chosen to go with the name Seneca Crane."

"Seneca Crane?" Haymitch raised an eyebrow questioningly. The name sounded like one that was given to those from the Capitol.

"Something untraceable. The surname Crane could never originate back to District 12, and Seneca is simply a common name given in the Capitol," Seneca paused glancing up to face Haymitch, "And yourself?"

"Haymitch Abernathy."

Seneca nodded, "Well it was a pleasure making your acquaintance Haymitch Abernathy. However I should be returning," he motioned towards his house as he began to stand up.

Haymitch nodded as he rose himself, only to notice the dark bruises that scattered the other's face, neck and arms.

"Hey, what happened to you?" he asked almost instinctively, grabbing his arm to examine one of the many bruises.

"Nothing," the arm retreated back out of Haymitch's grasp, "This meeting never occurred, do you understand?" Seneca turned to proceed back into the house in which he had come out from originally. "You have never seen me before, nor will you ever."

Haymitch could only watch as he disappeared behind the door, the sound of several locks clicking being the only sound to echo throughout the quiet night.

"Seneca Crane." he muttered to himself, turning to walk home, "The nonexistent boy from District 12."

**_rebecca  
>41/12 . chapter 2_**

**_pLEASE UPDATE PLEASE! this is so good and there is no good seneca fanfiction_**

**__****I updated~ ;D And thank you so muuch.**

**Alright. I wanted this to be longer, but my brain just decided to stop functioning. I will try to update as soon as I can~**


End file.
